The Only One
by Greed's Accident
Summary: Ayako was the only person who found out about what had happened to Mai about a month ago in the hospital. She was having difficulty telling everyone, but then an event out of anyone's control fixes that. But what now? Third in set, after Clouds and Trees
1. The Only One Pre

Thank you for opening the first chapter of My 3rd story. 3's my favorite number you know eh? This is the third in my set! Set after _Clouds _and _Trees_ it wont make much sense at all if you haven't read both of them. The beginning of the next chapter will have a slight recap for those of you with bad memories, or don't want to bother with reading the previous two storeis.

The title was inspired by the song be _Evanescence, _called_ 'The Only One_', so for those of you who haven't heard the song, well, I have _the_ line from it in this chapter. Look just a little down to see it then I guess... I don't like the idea of putting actual lyrics in with the writing unless it directly interacts with the characters (In which case I listen mostly to Japanese, so chances are it'll be Japanese), so i have the one line right there. So yeah. Thats it

Nishida, Momoka-chan was the name of the japanese student my friend sponsered for a day. Hontou ni arigato gozaimasu! I learned a lot from you! I'll never see you again, but I wont forget what you told me. _Truly, thank you very much._

Disclaimer. I do not own the lyrics below, neither the characters that I have not created.

* * *

_You know you're not the only one_

* * *

Pre-

_'In a sad turn of events, a 20 year old man died yesterday. Before his death, his friends noted a change in his behavior pattern. Rather than being his normal cheerful self, Nakushima Kai became withdrawn and quiet in his last 3 months. Quoted one of his friends, "He slept more each night than the day before. None of us realized till it was too late that he might just not wake up."_

_He had been hospitalized 5 months earlier after staying the night at his brothers house, due to the fact that he would not wake up, and his skin was cold, although his pulse and breathing seemed to be fine. After a period of time in the hospital his heart rate died down, and his breathing stopped. Clinically dead for 15 minutes, Nobody was sure quite what to do when he started regaining colour, and heating up. 20 minutes after that, his heart restarted and he made a miraculous recovery. _

_A few weeks after that, he was back to normal. It was only 2 months later that he started acting a bit different, suddenly unable to recognize his own wife and children. Things went downhill from there._

_Its not the first time something like this has happened. About a year and a half before he, Nishida Momoka, an 18 year old girl, had very similar but more rapidly progressing symptoms. Only 6 weeks passed after she regained her good health, and she spent only 1 month in decline after that. No other reported cases seem to have come up, no matter where I looked. Should you or anyone you know experience anything like this, we can only assume that the younger you are, the faster it goes. The best idea would be to contact a doctor immediately._

_While very little information is available about causes or treatments, a common factor in both cases would be supernatural activity. Both of the victims had contact with supposedly haunted places. Nakushima's brother's house was commonly believe to have a poltergeist of some sort attached to it. Nishida's cousins house, whom she visited prior to her hospitalization also had such a story about it. _

_For the time being, it has no name. But we have decided to codename it '_Psy Flu_', quote, "Because I couldn't think of anything that sounds cooler", says journalist Kuzasu, Aoyame. _

_Written by Kuzasu Aoyame, freelance journalist'_

Ayako scanned the article once more. She really ought to tell someone soon. After all, Mai was younger than the girl mentioned in the article.

But bringing up the topic of someones possible imminent death was hard.

Considering the oddities of the disease, Ayako figured it would be a longer article, and she wouldn't have to search for it online. It was dated for about 3 months ago. Since there was no more about this so called 'Psy Flu', Ayako closed the window, and sighed, shutting down her lap top.

After looking at the computer on her lap. She resolved to tell someone... soon. Maybe it wouldn't happen, and everything would be okay... But Mai's situation did seem really similar... What on earth was she going to do if the symptoms presented themselves, and she still couldn't bring herself to say anything?

"Mai..."


	2. The Only One 1

So as promised, a short recap. Not a whole chapter of recap. That would be bad. But now! I think I did a fairly good job with working inteh recap, ne?

So i guess i finished this much sooner than I was thinking I would. but that is good, so yeah! Please enjoy. Thank you for reading the authors note. It makes me happy. And thankyou for openeing the first chapter. openeing... I don't think thats spelled right is it?

Thank you to everyone(X2) ! I already got a whole bunch of reviews. I have taken all advice to heart (at least tried to), so hopefully you will enjoy this story more. There will be more of a romance factor than usual, yeah? As per usual, I have only this to say about _flames_: They are your opinion. Thereby I accept them completely. Reviews are for posting your opinion. I appreciate it so much!

Also remember to destroy all of your hand sanitizer before it brings the death of this world.

Disclaimer: I do not own ghost hunt, nor any song titles, etc. which belong to those who made them. Those who don't have to say that are lucky to own part of such a wonderful thing. I do this for no material gain. Please enjoy.

* * *

Recap-

Ayako thought over what had happened. It had been over a month ago that Mai got out of the hospital. She needed to remember...

_"From the sounds of what the other doctors say, the patents were not in fact okay afterwards. Both of them lost crucial memories, and their emotions were stunted. They became more reserved people, not saying much. And, both of them died within two years. The stories that ran in most papers were immediately after their recovery, before the symptoms were fully present. There are no medications we can use to help, but this will pass over eventually. Although I would suggest not telling her of the final fate of the others..."_

That was what the doctor had said when he was explaining it to Ayako.

After Mai had been shoved off the roof by an angry spirit, named Serra, she was hospitalized. Even though it seemed that there would be little in the way of complications, Her pulse dropped, and her skin temperature began to decrease as well. The unusual thing would be that the machines logging and tracking both of those statistics didn't recognize the change.

Serra had cursed Mai somehow. And the final result, as explained by the doctor, would be death. There didn't seem to be a way to avoid it. But Maybe they would be able to. After all, they belonged to SPR a group dedicated to researching the supernatural. There must be some sort of technique that a Onmyouji, Monk, Priest, Medium, Miko, and of course, a high tech supernatural researcher could do to save her. Doctors and such didn't quite have the same ability concerning curses and such. After all, doctors' area of expertise is more falling off roofs than supernatural curses.

Ayako thought some more. After Mai healed, they had another case. This one was from the receptionist at the hospital Mai was treated at. They stayed at a 'lodge' in the middle of nowhere. Some stuff happened, and Mai spent most of the time outside, due to (yet another) curse. The poor girl stayed outside in the cold. But life goes on, and Mai figured it out, successfully helping the spirit on her own (with a bit of hep from Masako as well).

So now, they were here. And Ayako had nothing else to use as an excuse to not tell someone... Anyone about Mai's current condition. Ako, the receptionist had left it to Ayako to tell the rest of SPR.

She really needed to do so soon.

* * *

1-

Ayako walked into the SPR office. She had been visiting every day since they got back from the lodge. After all, she might find a chance to tell someone about Mai's condition. It was easier said (or rather, in this case, thought)than done, though. Ayako, being a doctor, _had_ told people they were, or someone they love, was going to die before a few times. But this time it was like saying something out loud would be like accepting that Mai wouldn't be with them for much longer. And she didn't want Mai to know.

And what if whomever she told started treating Mai differently? That would be the worst. After all, Mai would know something was off immediately.

Also, Ayako wanted to know what Mai found most important. She had always been forgetful, and When Ako had asked her, before going to the lodge, about the house she used to live in, she couldn't remember that.

Although Ayako didn't think that _that_ was her most important memory. They would have to see. Her attitude would probably change when she forgot it. Important things make up the most of your life, and change you. Therefore, they would notice right away when she forgot about it.

Mai looked into the main area from the kitchen. She smiled to Ayako. "Good afternoon! Would you like something to drink?"

Ayako shook her head, thinking to deeply to recognize that _she_ was acting odd.

Mai frowned. "What's on your mind?"

Ayako, startled, looked up to the cheerful teen. If she said nothing, Mai would know anyway. She needed something petty, but still suitable for her expression.

"Do you suppose it hurts more to hit on the head or slap across the face? Because I've been experimenting with both, and I'm not sure I can tell which one is a more painful retribution for certain stupid monks." Ayako said, sighing, hoping that it would look like that was really what she was concerned about. It was off the top of her head, so who knew if Mai would pick up on it?

Mai smiled back, relieved it was nothing too serious. "Why not take a sample of every 'Stupid monk' that comes through that door?"

As if on cue, Takigawa walked in at that moment.

Mai was surprised. "Perfect! The first contestant!" Ayako was bit upset that he came in after she gave that excuse. She was thinking that if she were to tell anyone, it would be Takigawa. And if she did what Mai was suggesting...

Oh! But it would be fun!..Maybe? And there was a chance it would make her feel better.

Ayako looked over to him, walked over. "What's going on?" He asked. First, Ayako slapped him, then hit him on the head.

"Which one hurt more?" She asked. Mai was holding in a fit of giggles.

Takigawa just stared. But he did manage to scramble together an answer. "Not even going to ask." He walked over to the couch and sat down. Mai made him an iced coffee.

Ayako was disappointed. Mai was chatting nearly constantly with the stupid monk. _Please, Naru, call for tea. Just get rid of her for a minute._

Sensing that she could tell Takigawa today, Ayako spoke up when Mai paused. "Why don't you get Naru some tea. He might be happy if you get him some without him asking."

Mai nodded. "I guess it _has_ been about 2 hours..." She stood up and walked to the kitchen.

Ayako turned to Takigawa. "This is really serious. I need to talk to you."

"So thats why you got rid of Mai..." He looked disapprovingly.

"I don't want her to know." Ayako retorted.

"Thats not very nice. Really you should have just said that you had to tell me something."

"You're making it harder than it already is!"

Takigawa sighed. "Okay. No."

"Listen to me... wait, what do you mean no?"

"I'm replying without waiting for the question. No."

"This is..." Mai walked back through the room, and Ayako stayed quiet. She opened Naru's office's door, and went in.

"Its important." It must have been Ayako's eyes, but Takigawa stayed quiet. She was really serious, and maybe close to tears.

"Ayako..."

"Look, Mai... She..."

There was a knock on the door. Mai raced out of Naru's office and opened the door. "Is this Shibuya Psychic Research?" A young man was there.

"I'll tell you later." Ayako muttered.

"It says so on the door." Mai said cheerfully, as she let the potential client in.

* * *

Mai closed the door after the potential client stormed out in a bad mood. He hadn't impressed anyone with his story of his disappearing cash. Somehow his cash suddenly not being on his dresser wasn't really that mysterious.

Not that Ayako even thought that there was a chance that it was a ghost.

Ayako looked at a clock on the wall. "I have to leave..." Takigawa waved.

"Good bye then! It was good to see you for a little bit!" Mai said smiling, and retreating to the kitchen.

Even if she could have just waited for Mai to leave for a few minutes at some point, she didn't really fell like she could work up the guts to start talking about it again. Oh well. She would get around to it, the only question was when.

* * *

Haitate Shohei and Misuza Yuri opened the door to the building in front of them. It was an apartment building. Neither of them lived there.

"So you know that she's there tonight?" Yuri asked quietly. He had short brown hair, and matching eyes. He was short, even for someone his age, about 14

Shohei looked at his watch. He had messy black hair that never sat quite right. His eyes were a deep red. "Its been a bit of an odd schedule. But yes, I am sure." Shohei was Yuri's senior by three years, but both had about the same amount of experience with what they were planning to do. The only difference between their abilities was that Shohei had a bit more confidence with it.

They were doing what they were always doing. It tended to be profitable every time.

And the person they were following this time must have rich parents. After all, you would have to be in order to send their daughter to live on her own. That meant that if they could take advantage of that situation, it may work out for their benefit. And they hadn't been caught once in 4 years.

The target lived alone in apartment in the building thew were currently climbing the stairs in. Shohei had watched her walk in 3 hours ago. It was now 11 at night, so chances are she would be asleep. All they needed to do was get in, with the key they knew was hidden in the flower pot in the hallway on the floor above hers, and take the hostage. It wouldn't even be necessary to take her out of the apartment.

There was no way it wouldn't work.

Yuri pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. It was the room number of the girl's apartment, as well as the number etched into the key under the flower pot. Shohei turned the corner onto the 4th floor, and fished a key out from underneath the pot. It had 789 etched into the main part. Yuri nodded, and they slunk back down down to the 3rd floor.

Once at the correct door, Shohei put the key into the lock and turned it quietly.

The door opened to reveal a small apartment. There wasn't much in the way of furniture. But a person living on their own, especially a teenager, really wouldn't need much. There was a small kitchen as well, but it was fully and properly furnished.

Yuri closed the door and locked it quietly. He stood at the door while Shohei continued in to find the target. There was a rustling heard from one of the doors. Shohei softly toed closer to it.

He wasn't that far off, when the girl they had been waiting for stepped out. She was yawning, and holding a glass of water in her hand.

She immediately saw the intruders, and dropped the glass. The water spilled on the ground.

"---" She tried to say something, but was apparently too shocked. The brown haired, brown eyed girl just stared for a few moments, eyes widening.

Shohei could tell exactly what was coming next thanks to experience. She was probably going to scream. That was one of the only things that could go wrong. So he did what he always did to keep her quiet. That would be a right hook to the face.

It did the trick, as she fell to the ground with a dull thud. "Look for a wallet or a purse or whatever girls carry around. And a cell phone."

On the cell phone, they would just call the number she recieved calls from the most. If it wasn't her family it would be someone who cared for her at least, and they would get in contact with the family. The wallet was to get a name, and for some quick cash.

Yuri nodded and started looking around the apartment. Shohei noted an open door at the end of hallway with an unmade bed. He picked up the girl and set her down in the room on the bed.

She probably wouldn't be awake for quite a while. Maybe he was getting more conscious of the possibility that something could go wrong, with what had happened last time... he had hit harder than he would have usually for someone of her physique. She was very small, compared to other they had dealt with around her age.

Yuri Walked into the bed room, and held up a cell phone. "Theres one number that comes up way more than any other. Of every 10 calls she has received, 8 of them are from this number, but theres no name attached."

Shohei nodded, and spotted a small wallet lying on the floor by the door. He picked it up, and looked inside to find a student ID card with a picture of the teenager that was currently asleep in the bed.

"Taniyama Mai..." Shohei said quietly. There was 3000 yen in the wallet, barely worth the effort it took to take it out of the change pouch, but Shohei pocketed it regardless.

"Right." Said Yuri. "I'll leave a message on the machine."

Yuri hit the 'call back' button on the phone and the number wanted came back up on the screen.

It rang and a message announced it was 'Shibuya Psychic Research', where some people by the names of Shibuya Kazuya, Lin Koujo, and Taniyama Mai worked.

"Should I still leave a message on the phone if its where she works?" Yuri said, while the voice rattled off the times they were open.

"Yeah. That'll do the trick." Shohei said without really thinking.

Yuri left a message explaining what he was doing with Taniyama-san's cell phone, and suggesting they do something if they cared at all about her.

Yuri hung up, when Shohei realized the idiocy of allowing a message to be left at the place where she worked. "No!" He looked at the phone which was no longer on. "They might report it to the police before trying to help her themselves!"

Yuri shrugged. "Its not like its a big corporation, so they probably don't have a set procedure for the situation. They only named three people. And unless she one of the most important people at the company, I bet thats all there is. Those other two people will probably call her parents and decide together what they are going to do.

Shohei nodded a bit and then walked out of the room. He wondered absentmindedly if any company had set procedure in regards to a member of it being held for ransom.

He and Yuri were going to have to stay awake constantly. Maybe this girl had coffee lying around somewhere. Hopefully she did, because it might be a week until they were going to hear anything back from any relatives/co-workers.

Yuri walked around the apartment looking for something valuable that would fit in his pocket. He found an MP3 player, but the part that one would plug into a computer was bent so badly that it would be impossible to add different music to it. He didn't even see a computer in the apartment. He turned it on and looked over a list of songs.

Sekka no Shinwa- KOTOKO  
Yuki, Muon, Madobe nite.-Chihara Minori  
Triangle- Kawada Mami  
Aka no Seijaku- Youko Ishida  
Chansu wo Tsukame- Youko Ishida

It continued, all songs he had neither heard of. But he had heard of a few of the singers. They didn't seem to be anyone he would listen to. And if he were to try and sell it, he wouldn't be able to get anything for it. He put it down and sighed, looking over to where Shohei had dug out at least 10 varieties of tea, yet absolutely no coffee.

Shohei passed him 3000 Yen. "Y'think you can get some coffee tomorrow with that? May not even be enough. Sorry."

Yuri whined. "There is no way someone her age drinks so much tea. That stuff is nasty."

Shohei laughed as he put them away. "She is older than you..."

"yeah so?"

* * *

Ayako walked back into the SPR office the next day, hoping that Takigawa would be back. It was about 10, and she had just bought herself a nice brunch to think things over.

When she opened the door, she was surprised to see everyone except Mai present. They all had serious looks on their face. Maybe one of them had figured it out... That would be best so long as they didn't know that she knew the entire time.

They all turned to look as Ayako stepped inside the building. "Your phone was off." Takigawa said, looking over to her.

"I was having a relaxing brunch, and guess I forgot to turn it back on." She flipped her cell open and turned it on to find 12 missed calls, all from the SPR office, each within 10 minutes of the last. "What happened?"

Naru answered her question after a few moments of uncomfortable silence. "At 11:17 last night somebody called SPR, using Mai's cell phone."

Ayako didn't really understand why this was bad. "And..."

John continued. "It was not Mai-san, rather it was somebody that knew they were calling using her cell phone."

Thats when Ayako was both concerned and relieved about it. Somebody had gotten a hold of Mai's cell phone but there was no way that Ayako would be getting in trouble for not telling them about what was going to happen to Mai.

Naru turned the phone on the coffee table to speaker phone, and played the message.

"_Hello. You were probably expecting this to be from Taniyama-san. Rather than that it is from me. I can't give you my name right now, but that doesn't matter. The current problem would be that Taniyama-san is currently being held by me and an associate. If you care at all about her safety or well being you'll probably want to do something about this right away. I guess what I'm saying is we're holding her for ransom. If you don't call back on this number from your current number in a week with some sort of decision made nothing is guaranteed. No calls from other numbers will be picked up at all. We look forward to hearing from you before then."_ The phone clicked and a voice prompted them to press a button in order to save the message, or delete it.

Naru pressed the button to save it.

"So?" Takigawa said. "What do we do now?" Masako, John, Ayako, Yasuhara, Lin, and Naru. None had any response to Takigawa's question. As if it would help, they stared at the phone.


	3. The Only One 2

Well Look who has appeared! I'm back-ish! I was missing for a while, but I have been found! Anyway. For those who have left a review and such, thanks so much. I completely forgot about this story for so long, then I checked my e-mail and there were so many e-mails about reviews and stuff, so I had to finish it. It may feel a bit awkward because its been so long since I thought out the plot of this story, but I found my messy notebook

I'll try to do better now

So here we go

Disclaimer: In chapter 1

* * *

2-

It was after 6 in the evening of the second day they spent in Mai's apartment. Yuri had managed to sneak out and get some coffee without drawing attention to the apartment. Neither one said a thing to the other about it, but they were both concerned that Taniyama-san had not woken up even for a minute.

Shohei left the door to the room she was sleeping in open, and they could clearly see that she hadn't even moved since he punched her. There was one point where He even thought that he may have accidentally killed the girl unintentionally, but her skin was warm, she was breathing, and she did have a pulse.

Her being dead would be a big problem. That would be harder to get out of. They hadn't been caught yet, they weren't going to be this time either. "I'm going to go check up on her..." Shohei said with no real sense of resolution, almost as if afraid to find suddenly a corpse, or an empty bed.

Thats when the commotion started. The door to the apartment suddenly burst open, thanks to someone outside kicking it in.

Yuri could tell right away it wasn't any sort of police.

* * *

No one could think of anything they could do. It was like stalemate. You've been told there's no moves, but you can't help but look for one.

Naru dismissed everyone telling them to come back at 5 in the evening the next day.

Lin looked helplessly as Naru played the recording of the person's voice over and over again. The problem with phones, cheap cell phones especially, was that the quality of sound was never that good. There didn't appear to be background noises, but you can't quite tell.

Naru finally turned off the phone and sighed. "Now what?" Lin asked. While Lin didn't have any ideas, and he knew they had to do something soon, it might be just the right thing for the teen for him to finally realize what he may have been denying for quite a while now.

There's no way Lin would have wanted this to happen, but sometimes things need a bit of a push in the right direction.

Naru picked up his jacket, and ignored Lin, leaving the building.

Lin sighed and replaced the phone where it was supposed to be. He knew they had experience with the supernatural type of dangerous situations, but humans think differently than spirits. Honestly the best thing to do would be to contact the police, but that wouldn't secure Mai's safety.

Lin got the feeling Naru might have gone out to just grumble about the fact that he couldn't do anything. But then again, it was Naru that he was talking about. Maybe he did have an idea. Hopefully he wouldn't do something stupid and end up getting hurt, or taking everything into his own hands.

Teenagers, even those as smart as Naru rarely make good decisions when someone they care about is in trouble. He had proved that over and over with his actions in previous cases.

Correction.

Very few people in general ever make good decisions when someone they care about is in trouble.

What were they going to do?

* * *

Naru closed the door to the SPR office before walking outside and thinking about the situation. Really, there didn't appear much that could be done with the amount of information they had now.

So the question became how do you get more information about what was going on?

Firstly, he could go to her apartment, and maybe something would come up. Something important.

Decision made.

Naru started walking to the apartment building which was not that far away.

* * *

Ayako had been out of the SPR office for about 20 minutes before she decided to come in and... Well, Mai wasn't there right now, so she would have the opportunity to tell anyone that was there about _it._

This was the best time now, right? Maybe not. After all, everyone was concerned about whether or not she would be okay.

And what if Naru was the only one there? Would she be able to tell him? Ayako wasn't sure that Naru would even take her seriously, rambling on about Mai being in danger of forgetting everything important to her, then...

_No! don't think about!_ Ayako thought forcefully. But there was another part of her that was angry.

_It's not going to change just because you deny it mentally. Quit dancing around the idea. The sooner you accept that may happen, the sooner you'll be able to actually tell someone yourself._ But even so, she just couldn't even think about someone like Mai just...

_you're denying it again..._

...dying.

Ayako shuddered a bit and found herself just at the bottom of the set of steps that would take her to the door to the SPR office.

She started to climb and opened the door.

Once at the top, she opened the door, and Saw Lin sitting on the couch listening to the story of a young woman.

"...and I can't think of anything else anymore." She finished.

Lin finished typing up what she had said. "Well, unfortunately, we're currently dealing with a situation that has our president's full attention. Although hopefully we'll sort it out right away. I'll call you back as soon as its dealt with."

The young woman nodded and stood up. She walked out, past Ayako who hadn't yet moved.

Ayako closed the door after the girl, and walked further in. "Where's Naru?"

Lin shook his head. "No idea." He said packing up his computer. "Why'd you come back?"

Ayako worked up her resolve.

"When Mai was in the hospital after falling off the roof..." She started now she was obliged to continue. There was no way to get out of it now. She paused only to search for the correct way to phrase it.

Lin waited, not moving.

"I didn't tell you guys about something..." She continued. "There were a few complications that I didn't mention..." Definitely no turning back now. If she stopped, it would be forced out of her at some point. That was her plan. Corner herself, then blurt out the truth.

Ayako proceeded to tell Lin what the doctor had said to her, and pulled out a printed copy of the article she found on the Internet.

"This is..." Lin said, scanning the article.

Ayako turned to the side. "I haven't told anyone else. I think... that you should use your discretion regarding who finds out about it..."

Lin nodded, and pocketed the article.

Ayako turned completely and left the SPR office.

* * *

Naru entered the building that Mai lived in. He looked around the foyer area. It wasn't that nice of a place. There were a few plants. They were probably added to fill up the very empty space.

Naru spotted the staircase, and walked up. Once on the floor he knew Mai's apartment was on, he, rather than going to hers, went to her neighbours. He knocked on her direct neighbour's door.

An older woman answered. "Oh, I think you have the wrong door... Perhaps you're looking for Taniyama-san?" She said, pointing at the next door, just down the hall.

Naru nodded. "I am, but she has been absent from work for a while. When was the last time you saw her leave the building?"

The woman frowned. "Last time I saw her she came _in_. I never saw her leave. But she usually says goodbye before she goes out." She said frowning. "No, she didn't leave."

Naru nodded. "Thank-you." He walked over to Mai's apartment, the woman closed the door. Naru looked at Mai's door, but didn't touch it.

If indeed she hadn't left, then she was still in there. Meaning so were those idiots who dared pull this kind of stunt on a teenager.

Naru turned and walked away, down the stairs and out of the building.

* * *

The next day, at 5 in the evening, everyone was waiting in the SPR office. Naru was the only one absent. For 6 silent minutes, everyone just stared at each other, no one said a single word, almost as if they were scared to break it. Yasuhara even wore a serious expression, that really didn't suit him.

Naru walked in, an agonizing 6 minutes and 18 seconds later. Lucky for the rest the door opening finally disrupted the silence. There was no doubt that someone would have gone crazy.

Naru looked at the group from the door.

Lin was thinking about if he would tell Naru about Mai's condition. He didn't know how to tell Naru. Ayako wasn't going to be telling anyone, since she had left it up to him. Maybe Takigawa... No. The best person to tell would be Madoka. Madoka and Yasuhara might be able to uncover something the Fake Miko would have missed. She somehow expected him to believe that she really couldn't find anything else about it from anywhere. Yes, as soon as he could find a moment, Madoka would be the one to call. But if suddenly Madoka showed up at the SPR offices, Naru might get suspicious. Especially if she has information about some crazy psychic related disease. It would have to stay on the down low...

Ayako was thinking about who Lin was going to tell. If he told Naru maybe he would believe it from Lin. It would be important that Naru know about it soon. Maybe if he knew he could help in some way. After all, "_There must have been some cases you couldn't solve?" "Never, because I always can"_. So surely such an accomplished investigator would be able to figure out this one. If not for Mai, then for his reputation. How would it feel to no longer be able to brag like that for someone like him? Ayako didn't like the idea of reducing him to someone like that, especially considering how much Mai liked him. But sometimes...

Takigawa briefly wondered what it was that Ayako was going to tell him the other day. But more so, he looked at Naru's expression and wondered what they were going to do. Honestly... Naru did have a few expressions, they were just confusing. There should be a book somewhere... Yeah right. But this was a very serious and tense situation. Naru... What was he planning...

Masako wondered what Naru was doing late for a time he set. There was no way he was just late. He had been doing something significant. Maybe he had been trying to discover something. And his expression... had he succeeded, or failed? Honestly Masako wasn't sure. Somehow, this was turning out weirder that she could have thought possible. After she heard the message left on the machine, Masako had been thinking about it constantly. Who wouldn't? But she couldn't get it out of her head for even a moment. Her friend was in trouble... Why did she feel like it was partly her own responsibility? Evrything was really sudden...

John surveyed the group. No one was saying anything. He wondered when Naru would get around to explaining what he had discovered. Mai was in a dangerous situation, and it would have to be corrected soon. _What will we do now..._

Yasuhara was thinking about Mai. It was unfortunate that a person like her be put in such a situation. And maybe if she didn't have such strong feelings for her cold boss... That didn't matter right now. What did matter was that whether or not Naru had anything to help their current situation. But then he noticed, and as did everyone else, that Naru had a case which contained a camera. Judging by the shape of the case (slightly more padded, as well as taller to accommodate the special lens added to the top), most likely a heat sensitive one. _What have you been up to?_ Yasuhara wondered...

Naru set the camera case on the table in the middle, where everyone stared at it as if _it_ were going to speak.

Nobody said a thing for at least 2 more minutes. Everyone had something on their mind, and wanted to start speaking, but what about everyone else? At least, that was everyone's reasoning. It was time, Yasuhara decided, to say something.

"And so what have you discovered?" Yasuhara said. Naru took his time answering.

After a few breaths, he finally answered. "I have discovered their location." Nobody said anything, waiting with baited breath for whatever came next. It wasn't much of a surprise that he had. He was brilliant after all.

"They never left her apartment."

* * *

Yuri was immediately on his feet when the door burst open. Shohei at the end of the hall in Mai's room heard the noise, and was into the main room just soon enough to see Yuri getting punched out by someone he couldn't quite make out. But there were at least 6 people he could see. He surveyed everything in an instant.

One, a particularly short one was staying by the door. All the others were standing inside, gaze either fixed on him, or his companion on the ground.

Yuri may have not had a chance to defend himself, but not only was Shohei Yuri's senior in years, but in fighting. He had a better chance.

Most of those present seemed to be tag-alongs, connected to the girl in the room, but none of them had the air of a parent. No, there was little chance that a parent would be reckless. After all, these people couldn't know anything about Shohei or Yuri.

Maybe... they had made the mistake of going after the daughter of a crime family... that would make sense. That would be the reason they could send this girl to live on her own. They'd have plenty of money. But then, why would she be working? No, that wasn't the situation either. But something didn't seem right. No matter, there was no time left to wonder.

All this observation took place in the space of a millisecond.

After that immediately one of people approached at an alarming rate. Shohei carefully took more defensive stance and nimbly side-stepped a kick. Shohei followed up with a powerful punch; more powerful than the one he had used against the girl sleeping in the room behind him. If this worked, he might have the opportunity to run. Although... he had never been in a situation where it would have been needed before.

He had misjudged the skill of his attacker, who blocked it effortlessly and returned with an uppercut to the nose.

The action brought the attacker's face just close enough for Shohei to notice his blue eyes before he was hit on the head somehow and knocked out.

* * *

Naru had carried Mai back to the SPR office. He left everyone else at Mai's apartment to deal with the two idiots once they came to. Originally he intended to be alone with her for a bit, but Lin came out with him in the end, and drove him to the office.

Lin looked to Naru once they had arrived. It was a questioning gaze. _Can I come in?_

_Not a chance. _Was Naru's response, also conveyed with only the eyes.

Lin turned the vehicle around, and drove back to the apartment, while attempting to think of fitting punishment for the two offenders lying unconscious in Mai's apartment.

* * *

At Mai's apartment, the younger one came to first. Not surprising, considering how much harder Naru hit the other one. Takigawa was overseeing the the two. Yasuhara sat next to him, and was deep in thought.

Ayako wandered around the apartment. Not too much seemed to be out of place. There was a cup lying on the ground, and there was a bit of damage to the floor. Someone must spilled something.

Masako stood at the door, figuring that Lin would be back soon. Naru would want some time alone probably. Did that mean that Mai won? No, not yet.

As the younger one came to, he tried to not let to show that he was once again conscious, but Takigawa noticed. "Hello."

The kid didn't say anything. Takigawa couldn't help but wonder what on earth was the reason some kid this young was living by stealing. While it was just wrong, he had made a bad move when he broke into this apartment. Maybe the older one was forcing him. That wouldn't be good. But chances were that that was not the situation. And if he tried to use that to get out of trouble, then shame on him for unloading the blame on the other.

Ah, but this didn't matter what were they going to do now? It would have been easier if the kid would have just stayed out for a long time, then they could have just stared. Not that they couldn't knock him out again, but that felt wrong regardless of the situation.

There was a knock at the door. Masako checked to see who it was, then let Lin in. Lin had looked around the room, then pulled a piece of paper. He had made up his mind. The easiest thing to do would be to right now, tell everyone except Naru. "Matsuzaki-san gave me this." Masako looked at first. Her eyes widened as she read the article, and recognized exactly what she was supposed to recognize in it. John looked over her shoulder to read it at the same time before sitting down on the couch.

Takigawa immediately walked over. He too read the article. He knew who it was pertaining to. As Takigawa sank back into the couch beside John, Yasuhara took the sheet of paper.

"So, what you mean is... Mai..." Masako said, the first to speak. Yuri on the floor had no idea what was going on, but obviously everyone in the room was upset about something. And that was not something he would know about. They must have had some really bad luck when they chose this specific girl. It seemed too perfect.

"As if it wasn't enough that she's an orphan, she's going to..." That was all that Takigawa said.

Orphan? Yuri figured they couldn't have screwed up that badly. No wonder she didn't have any contact with her parents. Her job must have been all she had. But, what were they going on about?

Yasuhara stood up. "Tell Madoka, and tell her that I will be working over here." Yasuhara stood up and left the room. But he paused before exiting. "Tell her to get in contact with me by e-mail. If we work together, we can figure something out." He was gone.

Masako sat down on the floor, near tears. In the end, was it... her fault? Only moments ago she had been concerned that Naru would choose Mai over her. Now what did it matter. And what on earth would Naru think if he knew what she had done to Mai? The same thought continued to run through Masako's head. _From the beginning, it was my fault._

Yuri sat up, and all attention in the room shifted to him. A subtle groan came from Shohei, as he too came back to consciousness. The two theives regained a sense of what what going on. The looked at their situation. The captors become the captured.

A simultaneous thought ran through every person presents' head.

_What is going to happen now?_


	4. The Only One 3

Recently I read 2 light novels in a series. The series was called Missing. The titles of the books were 'Spirited Away' (AKA Kamikakushi no Monogatari) and 'Letter of Misfortune' (I don't know its Japanese name). The series is by Gakuto Coda. Theres a character in it who reminds me quite a bit of Naru, less the whole bit with for some reason constantly requiring tea. You don't get much about him in the first book, but in the second one he plays a huge part. Theres a manga based on the first light novel. I haven't seen that, but I really live the light novels. I'd say if your interested, check it out...

Disclaimer: In chapter 1

* * *

3-

Naru was in his office. He had put Mai on the couch just outside of the room. On his computer, he tapped keys without really paying attention. It was only to keep busy. After spending a few minutes pretending to do something, he gave up on that, and was about to call out for tea.

It wasn't until he had already opened his mouth to speak that he remembered Mai was out of commission.

So he stood up and found himself on the couch opposite her.

* * *

Takigawa looked over the two intruders. He wondered what was going through their heads. It didn't matter. Yasuhara took lead and decided to find out.

"You." He said in a tone no one present had ever heard. It reminded them of Naru a bit. Although, surprisingly, it was a bit more cruel "What is this." He didn't ask it, he demanded.

Yuri couldn't say anything. Shohei on the other hand, stood up. He figured that if they worked together they could take nearly every person here down. His own attacker's eyes were blue, so he must have left. But he remembered black hair. So that person may have left. After all, Mai was nowhere to be seen. That concluded that there didn't seem to be any threats. The two women were frail looking, and he doubted either of them were violent, especially the small one with black hair. The one who had asked him the question had said himself that he was a researcher, not the kind to get hands on and hurt someone. That left the two older looking men. The brown haired one looked like he would be half decent at fighting. And the last, the one with black hair looked to be the most threatening. If they couldn't take down one person, he was the one.

Shohei prided himself with fast situation analysis. He Stood only for a moment and had a good idea of exactly what his situation was.

"I have no intention of telling you anything." Shohei said, adjusting his stance. Yuri noted this, and began standing up as well.

"Wrong answer." Ayako said slapping Shohei much more forcefully than she had ever slapped Takigawa. Takigawa himself cringed looking at how strong Ayako really was. The kid crumpled over, and her nails had cut a gash in his cheek.

Yuri caught his stunned companion. Shohei gasped, partially at his miscalculation, partially at the pain. Both were devastating shocks. Shohei now regarded everyone in the room as a powerful adversary including the doll like girl in who seemed to hide in the back.

"Ahh... um..." Yuri started to stutter. Ayako wound up another slap. "No!" Yuri cried. Shohei was once again unconscious. Yuri did not want to know what that felt like.

"I'll talk."

The group stared expectantly.

* * *

Mai woke up on the couch in the SPR office. It was a bit of a surprise, especially since last she remembered, she was thirsty, and going for a late night drink in her own house.

Naru sat on the couch across from her. He appeared to be asleep. Mai stared for a moment, then decided that she was still thirsty. She made her way to the kitchen. In it, she found there was water or tea. She chose the latter.

She knew how to make tea. It was an important part of her job. Yet somehow, she was drawing a blank on the first step. What did she have to do now?

_Logically, there must be water in tea... right?_ Mai poured some water into a tea cup. _And now... I... the box of tea must have instructions._ She looked back at the box of tea. No such luck. It was not in its original container, and it was all that was in the cupboard.

_Oh well._ Mai opened the small bag that the tea leaves were in, and poured it into the cup, stiring it carefully with a spoon. She discarded the soft package the tea leaves had been in. She drank a sip, and tasted water with nasty gunk in it.

"Tea doesn't taste like this..." Mai muttered, wondering where she went wrong. "Why can't I remember?"

* * *

Yuri told all present that he (He called himself Yu) and his friend (Whom he called Sho) Had met each other a while ago, and lived on the streets. They broke into peoples houses after pretty much stalking them for a while. Then the held the person for ransom, careful about all their steps. Yuri told them that they were usually very careful, but this time they hadn't been careful at all. They didn't even realize she was an orphan.

"After everything going smoothly for so long, we seem to be getting lazy..." Yuri finished. "It only to survive. We still don't have the luxuries people like you live with."

Takigawa narrowed his eyes. "You wont get pity from us."

Yuri nodded a bit. "I know, but I just can't expect you to understand what my life was like before we started doing this. People with everything have no idea how bad it is with nothing."

Masako spoke up. "There are people willing to help children like yourself, if you only ask. And they can forgive you of what you have done for your survival. But they will take care of you, and help you get back on your own, legally."

Yuri nodded. "I know, I tried before I met Sho. People would choose to sponsor a child. They picked all the adorable ones. I escaped that place before I felt even worse. Naturally no one would pick me, I didn't need to spend another year seeing tens of adorable children's lives be saved."

Masako looked a bit downcast, but continued "Many people have sad things happen to them. Many people will have sad things happen to them. You are the cause of that sadness to many people when you do stupid stuff like this. So is this your personal revenge to every sponsor who looked away because your weren't as pleasing to the eye as all the other orphans?"

Ayako spoke again. "Not only that you picked someone with something looming overhead." She spoke too soft for anyone to really understand clearly. "Our Mai had to have something like this happen to her, before I could even tell anyone what I knew!" She cried.

Yuri looked downcast. He had no idea what the lady was talking about, but something had to have happened. "It can't be helped. Whats done is done. And regrets have no effect on that. As for a punishment for us, I suppose it wont simply be turning us over to the police." He said, mostly under his breath. He was sitting seiza style in front of the group now.

"Count on that." Said Yasuhara, speaking again. His tone wasn't as bad as it had been before. Takigawa took a few steps towards the youth.

"Lets have Naru decide what to do with them." He said to Yasuhara, who nodded. Yasuhara took a more neutral unreadable expression, before he allowed confusion to take over.

"Does Naru know about Mai? From the sounds of it, you had only told Lin, Matsuzaki-san."

Ayako nodded, "I guess he doesn't." She frowned a bit. "Unless Lin..."

"No." Lin said. "Although even if we were to not tell him, as soon as symptoms became present, I assume he would find out what it is."

There was a general sense of agreement from the group.

"Now then, lets escort Yu and Sho out of here." Takigawa said.

* * *

Mai was still drinking her somewhat tea when Naru woke up again. When he saw her with a cup, he thought that she probably wasn't sure what had happened. If she knew what had happened, she would probably be crying or something.

But if she was okay to make tea, "Mai, make me some tea." he said.

"Oh! ... You're up! Um... I..." She was about to explain that she wasn't sure exactly how to make tea anymore, when he threw her a look. She stood up, and once in the kitchen prepared another cup just as she had prepared her own.

Naru didn't hear the water being heated, so he walked into the kitchen where he saw Mai carefully cutting open the tea bag, pouring the leaves into a coffee mug that was full of cold water.

"What are you doing?" Naru asked.

Mai frowned. "I knew I was wrong! For some reason I just can't remember how to make tea!" She sighed and racked her brain. "What is it that I'm doing wrong?" She closed her eyes and put one hand to her head.

Naru was stunned. She had _forgotten _how to make tea? There was no way she could be that mixed up... maybe she was subconsciously forcing thoughts about what happened to the back of her mind, to forget about being held for ransom. And along with it went other key memories. He didn't know how to react.

"Oh gosh, I suddenly feel so tired!" She said, her eyes opening wide. "Should I sleep?" She asked Naru.

Naru was still stunned.

"Okay." She said, taking his silence as a sort of sarcastic 'if you're tired, what else do you do?' look.

She promptly fell to the ground. Naru had no idea what was going through the girl's head. He picked her up and set her back down on the couch.

"Maybe she got hit in the head and is now more stupid?" He voiced aloud, returning to the kitchen to glance at the mug of 'tea' she had made.

He didn't really think that. The phone in his office rang before he had to admit to himself anything. He took the mug with him. On the line was Lin.

"We are bringing the two over to the office. Unlock the doors." Naru replied with a look, before realizing that his glare wasn't visible.

"Fine. How long?"

"5 Minutes maximum."

"Understood."

Naru hung up, and moved Mai to a small sofa that was in his office. He wasn't sure why he had it in there. No one ever went into his office, save himself, and he sat in his computer chair.

5 minutes and Naru would be able to face the kids who caused all this. And from the sounds of it, he would be in charge of the punishment.

* * *

When Lin and co arrived at the SPR offices, Yuri looked at the door with a gulp. Psychic researchers? Did that mean they could read his mind? He shivered as Takigawa opened the door. Lin carried Shohei, and they entered where Naru was sitting on the couch. He had a mug of water in front of him. He had his eyes closed.

Yuri did not like the way he sat there.

Yuri may not have been as fast as Shohei when it came to identifying people and analyzing them as fast, but he wasn't bad. His impression of Naru was not a positive one.

First of all, he appeared to be in charge. The person who carried Shohei was older, but this person in black on the couch was a different story had an air of complete control. He would definitely be the person who would decide the fate of the two thieves. Second of all, he was not a kind person. Yuri doubted they had a chance to convince him anything. This took about 10 seconds. Meanwhile, everyone else was talking.

"Here we are. This one has introduced himself as Yu, and named the other Sho." Ayako said.

Lin dropped Shohei on the couch, and Yuri sat next to him, eyes downcast. Naru opened his eyes.

Masako looked at Naru's cup. "Is that supposed to be tea?"

Takigawa, for a moment acting less seriously "Is that what happens when Naru makes tea on his own?"

Naru calmly looked at the cup. "Mai seems to have forgotten how to make tea."

Naru expected a reaction of some sort, but nothing like what he saw. Every member of SPR aside from himself had a look that combined both immense shock and sadness, and slight bit of hopelessness. Lin too, was surprised.

"You will all explain later why you are more shocked than myself. I would certainly like to know what you know, but for now, we have guests to deal with." Naru fixed his gaze firmly on Yuri. Yuri felt it without even looking up.

Shohei was waking up again. He sat up to find himself looking at a person with dark hair and blue eyes in an unfamiliar situation. He recognized them to be the same blue eyes that had knocked him out earlier. This time, after recognizing that he had already made incorrect judgments of other people present, he did not try to stand up or take control of the situation.

Knowing Yuri, the people present probably knew about their sad past. And if they still acted with such animosity, then they must not care. They had lost the game. Now they had to pay, and their lives sat at the whim of the person in front of them.

Naru however had no idea what to do. What would he do that would be a suitable punishment?

"Firstly, I think that you should tell me how many times you have succeeded at what you just failed to do."

Yuri frowned. Its not like they counted.

"Who knows." Shohei said angrily.

Naru narrowed his eyes at Shohei's tone.

"So you do this sort of thing to people all over, and you don't even have the courtesy to number them, let alone name them?" Ayako asked, matching Shohei's tone of voice.

Naru stopped her with a look. "You will go back to Mai's apartment under the supervision of Matsuzaki-san and Takigawa-san. You will clean it up and determine what needs to be replaced. When you are done, you will be escorted here. I will tell you your punishment. After you have received that, you will confess to the police."

"that will begin immediately. Stay the night there if necessary." Based on the colour of the sky, Naru knew that would be necessary. "Matsuzaki-san and Takigawa-san, take turns watching the door to prevent escape." Takigawa and Ayako led the two teenagers out of the room.

"Naru, may I use your computer?" Yasuhara asked, intending to contact Madoka immediately.

Naru nodded. "Wheres Mai?" Asked Masako.

"She's in my office as well."

Everyone entered the office, where Mai sat sleeping on the couch. The computer was on, so Yasuhara immediately began writing a letter to Madoka.

_Mori-san_

_Something has come up in regards to Mai after a case we had a while ago. The one which she fell off the roof of an inn. It turns out there were unexpected complications. Matsuzaki-san found out about it right then, and her own research turned out one article by someone named Kuzasu Aoyame. The article outlines symptoms very similar to what Mai experienced, and now theres something else. She is progressing through the symptoms listed in the article. The patients the article talks about both died. Even if the chances are slim, we want to at least rule this Psy-Flu out. After all. What are the chances of spontaneously forgetting how to make tea, considering the amount she makes? Some other stuff has happened, but it would be much better to talk in person. If you can, please make your way to the SPR office as soon as possible._

_Yasuhara_

Yasuhara looked over the top of the laptop as he signed out of his e-mail account. Mai was waking up.

"Mai!" Masako said, relieved. Mai looked around, a bit confused. She looked around the room.

Lin stood by the door, near Naru.

"Masako... who is that by the door next to Lin?" Mai asked, genuinely confused.

Masako stared at her. Yasuhara, who heard it even though Mai nearly whispered it replied. "What do you mean? Thats Naru."

"Oh... Yasuhara-san. But... Why is he here?" She asked.

Naru turned to look. Mai sat with a stupid look on her face. "Is he someone looking for help because there is a ghost at his house?"

"Mai?" Masako asked. Lin exhaled a bit. Naru looked around.

"Its nice to meet your Naru-san. Thats an interesting name." Mai said.

"What is going on?" Naru asked, while Mai stared at him curiously. "I guess this has something to do with what everyone seems to know except me." He said curtly glaring at everyone in the room.

"If you're going to be so rude, go away." Mai said. "I can't stand people like you. They're so annoying. You live of the sadness you cause in others." Mai said turning to look out the window. "I don't think we should help him."

Silence filled the room. Masako gave Mai a hug. "Oh Mai..."

"What is going on!" Naru demanded, loosing his cool. While it was doubtful that anyone could maintain a cool exterior in Naru's position, he probably looked angrier than he had intended.

"Its not all about you!" Mai yelled back. "For heavens sake the world doesn't revolve around you. What makes you so special? Maybe it would be better for you to stay in the dark!" Mai looked to Masako. "Can I go home?"

Masako looked to the rest of the room and made a decision. "Why don't you spend some time at my house to cool down?" Mai agreed, and the two girls left.

Yasuhara looked to Lin. Naru stared at all of them in turn, eyes falling to Lin. "What just happened?" Naru asked, furious and confused.


	5. The Only One 4

Hello everyone. I started this a while ago. I will finish it. Thanks for sticking with it.

Anyway. I really liked the other story I started working on. Please, if you have the time or if you just feel like it, check it out. Thank you for opening this story, and excuse my slow updates. But summer has begun (Fer me). So it shouldn't take as long to get chapters out. NOW! Enough of my rambling. Lets get started!

Disclaimer: In chapter 1

* * *

4-

Masako watched as Mai slept on the bed in her room from a chair by the window. Nobody had expected things to go like they did. There were too many things that had happened, one after another.

Mai had it rough. Masako watched the brunette sleep for a while longer, feeling like an older sister. Although she was tired. The PJs she was wearing were the ones that Mai had given her not so long ago. She gave Mai a faint smile as she left the room and went elsewhere to sleep. Mai needed some space right now as well.

* * *

Asleep, Mai was having a dream. She remembered the Inn they had spent a while at so long ago. There were some memories of herself and that obnoxious person in black. Why would he have been there too? She saw herself jumping off the roof, cringing, although noticing the person in black running to grab her hand, only barely missing grabbing it.

Then she saw the lake she remembered bring at. More accurately, she watched herself outside by the pond asleep. She could see the person in black standing by the house holding a small something that was black and blue. Also, him carrying her (Still asleep) back to the house.

She turned away from the memories. Why would she have memories of someone she didn't know? If the memories had been from a long time ago... maybe then.. well... But no! These were recent! Was it her own mind inserting him in? Because thats not the way it happened. He was NOT there.

Someone appeared. The memories were blocked out, and yet someone was suddenly standing there by her. It was the person in black.

"_Mai..."_

"Not my dreams too. I can't stand to see you! What is my problem? A figment of my imagination... you don't exist. I don't know you so back off!" She said, fully realizing that it was a dream. To get rid of it she need only wake up.

He shook his head. Mai noted the tone that this version of the person used was much softer. _"No.. Mai try to remember..." _The memories came back. From longer before. Even if she didn't remember him being there all along, suddenly he was.

There was the time she was telling ghost stories with her friends, and he interrupted.

There was the time he asked her where to send the money she earned and offered her a job, apparently forgetting that in fact _she _still owed _him_ after breaking the camera.

There was the time she fell into a well and he grabbed her hand, then when she fell further in, he calmed her down inside.

There was the time he protected her from a falling roof.

There was the time he smiled. Really.

There was the time he calmed her down after she had the dream where she was killed.

There was the time...

Mai's true memories flooded to her. She was about to call Naru's name to the dream in front of her only feel as though lightning ran through her.

The memories drained as if through a hole in her being.

"_I guess I didn't really think it would be that easy..."_

And Mai woke up only remembering having dream about the person in black whom she found so annoying.

"Why would I..." Mai stared at her hands, unable to understand why she would dream something like that. "He's such an idiot, but I'm even worse right now."

* * *

"What just happened?" Naru asked, furious and confused.

Lin and Yasuhara remained silent. Naru looked at the door through which Mai and Masako had left. _Everyone _already knew.

Yasuhara, who was currently in possession of the article, placed it on Naru's desk, and walked out, leaving someone more responsible in charge or explaining it.

Naru moved to his desk and picked up the article. A very quick scan told him enough. "When did..." Naru started, but Lin cut him off.

"Matsuzaki-san knew for quite a period of time. I found out about it shortly after we received the message from the two 'kidnappers'."

Matsuzaki-san knew for quite a period of time. "And Mai..."

Lin cut Naru off again. "Is unaware."

* * *

Yasuhara left Naru's office and promptly headed to his house, where he pulled out his laptop. First, he checked his e-mail from something from Madoka. There was nothing, so he then proceeded to start to research whatever he could.

About 20 minutes later, a little sound came through the speakers, and a message popped up, saying he had received an e-mail. Clicking it revealed Madoka to be the sender.

The e-mail requested more information, and set a meeting time for tomorrow. It also asked if Mai was okay.

Yasuhara replied that he wasn't sure who or what she would remember tomorrow.

About a minute after he sent that the meeting time had changed to 6 hours from then, the amount of time it would take her to get Naru's office. She said she would get in contact with Lin.

After replying, saying he'd be there, he returned to researching.

2 hours later, he had come up with very little more than Ayako. He turned up one more case, and a supposed fool proof way of protecting ones self from the curse.

But that would have only worked months ago.

* * *

When Mai woke up, she wasn't sure of exactly where she was. It wasn't home. But now that she thought about it, where was her home? It seemed to be a faded memory. Standing up, she opened the door, and wandered around the hallway.

She found her way to an empty sitting room, and sat down. But she only sat for a few minutes before moving along, deciding to find a kitchen. Without to much wasted time, she found one. It too was deserted, so she set about making something to eat. But she paused to think about her situation. She knew she had always been alone at home... was this her home? She didn't think she was rich.

The mansion was certainly not hers. She remembered the person in black from yesterday, and sincerely hoped it didn't belong to him.

Then what happened yesterday came back. She had just woken up, and there was 3 guys, one of them the person in black. There was also a girl in formal clothing. That was.. her friend... this was her friends house... what was her name?

Mai shrugged, and looked for something to eat, when her friend came around the corner, looking a bit panicked.

"Mai! Are you okay? I was worried when your bed was empty!" Mai looked. She knew it was her friend. She knew the name... what was her name?

"Oh... yeah.. well I guess I was a bit fidgety." Mai laughed.

Her friend looked very relieved. "Thats good. I was worried you may not have recognized me." Mai's smile disappeared.

"Well... I can't remember your name, but I remember you taking me away from that annoying person in black." Mai confessed.

Her friend looked a bit upset now. "Oh. Well then. My name is Masako, can you remember that?"

Mai nodded. "Masako! Yeah, I'll do my best." Mai smiled.

"Now. You don't need to make yourself something to eat, I can get something made for you. What do you want?" Masako asked.

Mai paused. "I don't know."

Masako nodded, and they walked out of the kitchen, passing by a maid. Masako relayed something very fast to the maid, who turned into the kitchen behind them. "Mai, would you be okay staying here for a while? I have to go out, but I don't think your in any condition to go to work today."

Mai nodded, then felt puzzled. "Work... Where do I work? I don't remember working somewhere."

Masako looked at the girl. If she really didn't remember SPR, maybe it was a lot worse than they thought. Which meant that the final symptom may have been fast approaching. In that case, wouldn't it be better to have her close to the only people that really counted as family?

Masako decided. Mai would spend as much time as she could with the members of SPR. If everything was hopeless, Masako didn't want the time she could be enjoying to be spent cooped up in an unfamiliar place.

* * *

Madoka and Lin sent Naru out, and Yasuhara arrived to find an organized sort of mess. Files carefully sorted were spread everywhere, in distinct piles. Madoka was pouring over a bunch of sheets. Lin was typing on his laptop, looking no different from usual. Yasuhara, who had his own laptop, set it down.

"What can I do?" He asked.

Madoka produced a list of libraries with addresses, stapled to a small pack of sheets. "I've got these files covered. Please search these locations. The top 4 are those that I believe you may be able to find records of patients at the hospitals which the last reported cases existed. The 4th has hospital records from another hospital which I found something that you may be able to go on. That's stapled to it. The rest have large, rare, or very old paranormal sections. I'm counting on..." She hadn't lifted her eyes from the page. Her voice trailed off as she scribbled a note down, and continued reading.

Yasuhara nodded grabbing his laptop, and left again. He noticed that there were numbers next to the libraries. A scribbled note stated that that was the order he should visit them in, to get to most of them in the shortest period of time. Comparing it with what he knew of the areas he was visiting, he would be moving in a circular sort of pattern, first close, then farther away, then coming back close.

"Lets get started then, shall we?" he said to no one in particular and set off. It wasn't until reached the first library, which had a big closed sign on the door, that he realized that it was 6 in the morning, and he was hungry. The library opened at 9, so Yasuhara sent Lin a message telling him what had happened.

* * *

At around 10, Ayako and Takigawa entered the SPR office, greeted by the same organized mess as Yasuhara had seen.

"Is there anything we can do?" Ayako asked, Madoka was about to answer, when the phone rang.

"Get that." Madoka said, not taking her eyes off of her sheets.

Ayako complied, picking up the phone. It was Masako. "Masako? ... oh no... that's... Can you just... Madoka seems to have taken charge. I'll run it by her." at this, Ayako covered the receiver. "Madoka. Masako says that she doesn't even remember having a job here, and she thinks that time may be really limited. So she's asking us to keep Mai near us."

Madoka looked up from her sheets for the first time since she picked them up. "She..." After a pause. "Yes I agree. We'll see who and what she remembers, yes thats what should happen."

Ayako nodded, and removed her hand from the receiver. "Okay. Yeah... She did? Oh.. right well I guess we'll see you soon."

Takigawa had spent this time simply staring at the room. "Where's Naru?"

Madoka answered. "I sent him away for sleep when I got here this morning, at quarter to 6. Knowing him, he'll be back soon."

Since that was his cue to enter, Naru walked in. He glared for a moment, seeing only a mess. But once he could see the organization, he merely walked past, and closed himself up in his office.

Madoka didn't register his existence. Ayako called after him. "Masako is bringing Mai along right now. They should be here in half an hour. From the sounds of it, she remembers yesterday, but not much before then."

There was no response, but Naru heard.

Ayako repeated her initial query. "Is there anything we can do?"

Madoka pointed to a stack. "Look for anything of relevance." Takigawa and Ayako settled down with the stack together, looking over the pages.

About 10 minutes later, Naru came out of his office, made tea (only for himself) for the first time in a long while, and sat down in front of a particularly ominously tall pile of paper. He picked up a few sheets and started reading himself. All of this without saying a word, or making much sound. Ayako and Takigawa didn't even notice.

Lin received an e-mail from Yasuhara saying he was finished with the third location, and he had found a few things.

* * *

"So what is this place?" Mai asked Masako as they ascended the stairs to the SPR office. Masako pointed at the door. "Psychic Research? What does that mean?"

"Well, they study ghosts, and spirits. They also get rid of them. That is called Ghost Hunting." Masako said, opening the door.

Mai peeked in to see a bunch of people sitting around studying. "They must have a test coming up soon. Is that why they're studying?"

Madoka looked up. _Does she really remember nothing?_

Mai walked in, and although she saw the person in black, she didn't bother to say anything. His eyes flicked up for a moment, and he saw that she didn't care to speak to him.

Ayako looked over at her. _Is it that bad already? Why didn't I tell everyone earlier?_ "Mai! How are you?"

Mai looked a bit taken aback. "Umm... I'm okay.. who are you?"

Ayako remembered what Masako had said on the phone.

"_I don't think she remembers anything at all. She has no family other than SPR. So I think that she shouldn't spend her time here at my house. It would be best to keep her close anyway. We can keep an eye on her if nothing else."_

"_She has no family other than SPR."_

That line had hit her hard. If Mai was really going to... she wouldn't even have anyone, let alone a family, by her side if she were kept up in some alternate location.

So when Ayako said the next thing she said, she was very sure of herself. She wasn't even lying. "You really don't remember me?"

Mai sadly shook her head.

Ayako stood up. And everyone in the room probably sensed what she was going to say.

And after she said it, no one contradicted it, because it was true. And If Mai's days were numbered, she could spend them with her family.

"I'm your mother."


	6. The Only One 5

I'm glad you liked the end of the last chapter. I wasn't sure how you guys would take it...

But I'm sorry for the wait I had a bit of a blank moment as to how I supposed to continue after that... I had a few ideas, but they seem so... well.. It took a lot of trying but I think this is the right way of doing it. Considering I don't really know exactly what my characters are feeling anymore (Well, I never mysteriously forget my parents, so I don't know what I would think if I found out that I had...) So I hope you don't mind the way I have worked it out from here on...

Also! Once I finish this story and the other one I'm working on now, I will be changing my user name. See my profile, right at the very bottom... I ramble about it there.

Also- We get into more details of the curse in this chapter. Its all made up. I decided these things ages ago in my beat up little note book, and it doesn't really exist, hokay?

So Anyway. Thank you for reading this much. Without further ado...

Disclaimer: In chapter 1

* * *

5-

After some careful instruction and a bit of practice, Mai was in the kitchen making a pot of tea. This was the third time she was doing it on her own, so she wasn't quite sure if she had gotten it right.

She looked at the list her mother had written out of all the steps necessary. She hadn't missed one except delivering it, without spilling any. Smiling proudly, she moved back into the main room where everyone else was still working their way through the piles on the floor.

The first cup was given to her mother, Ayako who was the farthest from the kitchen door.

She gave a smile, as well as the second cup to her father, Houshou, who sat next to her mother. "Thanks Mai-chan." he took a sip. "Its just right!"

Her mother smiled after taking a sip. "You got it perfect this time."

"Thanks!" She said, smiling sincerely. Mai continued to give the next cup to her friend Masako.

Masako wasn't even thirsty, but she accepted it and even took a sip. It wasn't quite like the tea Mai normally made, but it tasted okay. "Thank-you Mai, Its good."

Mai bobbed her head in reply, her smile fixed in place. "Glad to help when you're all studying."

The next cup was given to her Aunt Madoka, who didn't look up from the sheet she had in her hand.

Another cup was placed next to an important family friend, Lin-san. "Here you are, Lin-san!" Mai said cheerfully, thinking that Lin was a neat name, only saying it to get a chance to use it.

The final person, another friend of the family sat without a cup of tea. Kazuya, or as everyone knew him, Naru. Mai wondered how he could be the boss of the company that employed her parents. Although her parents did tell her that she would help with odd jobs around the office before she started loosing her memory, which was the only reason she was getting the tea for him. Although she probably would have been forced by her parents even if she had tried not to give him any, because being impolite to bosses results in no job.

She didn't bother to say anything, but put the tray she had used back into the kitchen, and went to sit quietly beside her parents.

"When is my brother going to be back?" Mai asked her mother. "How long will he be at the library anyway? Isn't there enough stuff here to study?"

Her mother leaned back to her. "Its a group thing, the more all of us know, together, the better chance we have." _of helping you._

"Oh. Well, good luck!" Mai said, resuming her silence, wishing that she could have had music playing in the background.

Mai faded in and out of consciousness, barely able to stay awake. After what seemed like no time at all, she was nudged. Her mother was standing in front of. The mess on the floor was a bit better, and the number of sheets left to be studied had decreased by quite a bit. "Your brother showed up a while ago, and most of us are taking a break to discuss stuff over lunch. Do you want to come listen to all that boring stuff? Or we can leave you here."

Mai figured boring was pointless when all she felt like doing was sleeping. "No, thanks for the warning. I'm so tired. I'll just lie down on the couch if its okay."

Her mother nodded. "Alright then. We'll see you later. I may have to wake you up when we get back so that We can move you off the couch should we need the couch again."

Mai stood up, and nearly toppled over at her own lack of strength. Her mother grabbed her shoulders and steadied her before helping her to the couch.

"There you are... get some rest." She said, as Mai immediately fell asleep.

Ayako turned to Takigawa. "For some reason, her falling asleep that fast makes me worry that it may be a lot worse than we had thought it would be by this point."

Takigawa frowned. "Yeah... Even if everyone of those sheets has to do with paranormal memory loss, I don't know if we'll be able to get enough to do anything. Yasuhara seemed to have something, so lets go."

"Right."

* * *

"What do you mean brother? Couldn't you have introduced me as her boyfriend?" Yasuhara said, as soon as he heard about what they had chosen as his 'part'.

"Right, just so you could give her a kiss and not feel awkward about it at all. Just... no. Once we get back be a good older brother." Takigawa said burying his head in his palm. "Now tell us what you found."

All trace of his earlier discontent about being an older brother was replaced with a more serious discontent with what he had found.

"This is a bit sketchy, but its supposed to be 'the only way' to shield yourself from the curse." He ripped one page of notes out of the binder he had pulled out of his bag by his laptop, and set it on the table. "This is a bit of a weird thing though, because it has an example of a time that it actually worked, and the story it refers to is about someone named Mai Tsukiyara." He paused here as he flipped some more pages in his coil bound.

"Now I figured that it would be useless to bother with this process outlined here because, we're not trying to shield someone, we're trying to save someone. But her name was Mai, and I don't believe in coincidences." he continued to shuffle through his pages until he found one that he also ripped out.

"So I found this." He placed it on the table. "Medical record for Tsukiyara-san. She appeared to be injured frequently, and usually not be able to give very good reasons why. The files were quite dated, so I had a bit of difficulty discerning things. But Tsukiyara-san was 1 year older than Mai when the records started showing symptoms described by the article Matsuzaki-san had in her position. 3 Months afterwards was when 'the only way' to shield the curse was enacted."

"The idea being that it prevented the curse from getting any worse, or at least slowed it, allowing more time to be used. To discern the cause. Because according to vague notes in the doctors notes, the way to remove the curse was in a book that Tsukiyara-san always carried around on her person, and it had something to do with knowing the exact cause of the curse."

"So, I looked for a copy of the book, and wasn't able to find anything in whole, however, I found a selection from the part of the book that relates to the curse. Which was called by both the book and the records as 'The Curse of Disintegration'. However, looking up The Curse of Disintegration brought up a curse which caused great damage to a person by attaching them to an object, then the person's health would disintegrate at the rate that the object should have, but the object would not break down until the 'energy' that had gone from the person to the object ran out."

"I really don't think that this is exactly that, but I found something listed as 'The old Curse of Disintegration'. I believe that this is the curse we are dealing with, however, it uses the same principles, of attaching someone to something. Except that this is when a spirit attaches the person to their spirit. This in turn takes things from them, like their memories, as well as.. 'life force' for lack of better term, and tranfers it to the spirit."

"I'm not sure what kind of effect the curse has when the spirit that set it has already passed on but..." Yasuhara continued along with his speech.

"Oh!" Ayako said. "I read something about that!" Shocked faces turned to Ayako. "What? I was reading stuff too..."

"One of the sheets I had was talking about a curse of disintegration, and it was only speculation, saying that there were no cases that had been recorded of 'it', which it never said, although now that you talk about it, I begin to understand what 'it' was, but that the 'energy' would most likely be transferred to the spirit, giving it power or calling it back to our world should it have passed on. So in that case, If Serra had attached herself to Mai while she was still angry at us, then she would be dragged back into this world even if she passed on later, meanwhile Mai fades away."

"That... sounds right..." Takigawa said. Madoka nodded, and surveyed the table. Even though they had been talking for a while, and everyone had a plate of food in front of them, except Yasuhara who had shoved his aside to make room for his sheets.

"Continue." Naru said, speaking for the first time in a long time. It was directed at Yasuhara.

"Right. Well... With this Tsukiyara-san, they were saying that they needed more time because in order to get rid of the curse, they needed to find whatever it was that she was attached to, and detach it. Its not a simple process, to detach it takes a lot power, not something that anyone here could do."

Lin's eyes flicked to Naru briefly, before returning his gaze to Yasuhara. It didn't go unnoticed by Madoka, nor by Yasuhara. Ayako and Takigawa had their eyes trained on Yasuhara. Masako stared at Naru carefully for a moment, before returning her gaze to Yasuhara.

Yasuhara finished. "And while Tsukiyara-san lived for three years normally after having the shield put up, this was only with intensive protective measures. However, it was noted that she never did find the item, and slept in without taking care of a ritual she was supposed to do every morning with the sunrise, which caused the shield to break, and she began to decline at several times the speed as before, and died in a week."

There was silence as no one was sure what to say. The small restaurant that they sat in was unnaturally quiet, and it seemed that even if they had their voices quiet enough that the empty tables nearby would have to be silent silent to hear, the sadness and discontent that radiated from them in a manner that put a damper on even the best of moods.

"One last thing." Yasuhara said.

"The method that requires so much power requires that much for something like a twig. We can assume that the two more recent cases of this, that Mai's doctor had more detailed info on were curses that the spirits had used that attached them to other objects, making it much slower, and not related to age. I believe that Mai's rate of... deterioration stems from the fact that she is attached to something that no longer exists. Even if we were able to locate Serra, it would take much more power than would have been necessary for removing the connection from an object that existed at the level of matter. The method does not involve destroying the object, because the connection between the object and the person means that the person would also be destroyed simultaneously. It's surrounding it with enough power to sever a connection that can not be seen by any measures, nor can it be sensed, felt, or anything of the like."

Yasuhara placed a final sheet of paper on table. "This is what I found was necessary in order to eliminate the attachment."

"Theres nothing else."

* * *

When they got back to the SPR offices, Madoka immediately called the hotel that they had stayed at a while ago, to talk to Noon. "Noon speaking."

"Noon Hope? This Is Madoka Mori. I'm with SPR. Through reinvestigation, we have discovered that there may have been something that wasn't quite ironed out in out visit to your inn when we were there. As of recently, has there been any signs of anything happening that can not be explained as normal or regular? Has there been any sign of new Paranormal activity?" Madoka asked kindly through the phone, in a tone that did not betray any sign of the current situation.

"Hmm..." Noon responded. "I'm not exactly sure if it counts, but some people have been complaining that the top floor is unnaturally cold, and there doesn't appear to be any issues with the air conditioning, but I don't know if that would be..."

"No, Thats enough. Would it be possible for three members of our team to head over to your location in order to ascertain the situation?" Madoka said, sending Naru a look while Noon replied that it was fine. Naru looked back at Madoka. "Make that a larger number that has not been determined."

"Oh yes thats fine. Will Mai-san be present?" noon asked.

"I don't think that would be in her best interests right now." Madoka said, not wanting to tell Noon about everything.

"Ah okay. I don't remember anyone named Mori... Are you a recent addition?"

"Returning member actually." Madoka said. "All right then, thank you for everything. We will see you in a matter of hours."

Madoka hung up, and everyone save Lin (Who was collecting up all the remaining sheets, as they now had enough information to do something, and making it so the organized mess took up less than a third of the floor, and was generally out of the way.) gathered in front of Naru to ascertain who was going to the Inn.

"Madoka, Takigawa-san, Matsuzaki-san, Hara-san, Yasuhara-san as well as Lin will go. Lin will return alone immediately."

Orders were given, and there was a sense of direction.

Now that they knew where they were going, everyone was ready to get into action. They had a direction, and the sooner they acted upon this, the sooner they might be able to give Mai a chance to be the only one who survived.

There was a rustling sound as said girl sat up. Yasuhara saw the girl moving for the first time that day, and made his way over.

"Osamu-nii-san right?" Mai asked, checking. Yasuhara nodded and pulled her into a hug.

"We'll be going out for a bit, but you have to stay here. You won't be alone though." He said, letting her go. "Naru-chan will be here to watch over you, so make sure you do what he says you must do. He is older than you."

Mai nodded but frowned. "When will you all be back? I don't remember where we live..." Mai said downcast.

Yasuhara smiled. "Depending, you may end up joining us where we are, but other than that, there is always Naru's place..."

Mai shook her head. "I want to stay with my family, no matter where they are."

Yasuhara nodded. "We'll see. Bye for now, Mai-chan"

Mai waved, and the party left through the front door, leaving Mai leaning sleepily against the arm of the couch, and Naru still standing where he stood when he gave out his orders.

Mai turned over and fell back asleep. She at first felt uncomfortable that Naru was there, but she was tired, and in the end, sleep claimed her.


End file.
